The Life of a Cena
by xScarletRose21x
Summary: This is just a story about being the daughter of John Cena
1. Chapter 1:First Day of Senior Year

My name is Amber Lynn Cena. I'm seventeen years old. My parents are John and Elizabeth Cena. You will learn more about me as the story progresses.

Chapter 1: First Day of Senior Year

I woke up around 6:30 to the sound of my mother's voice she was screaming at me to get up. I got up took a shower and got dressed into a pink mini skirt, a black tank top, and some flip flops. I pulled my hair into a bun and then I put on some eye liner and mascara. My eye shadow was purple and I placed it delicately around my blue eyes. Living in Tampa Bay, Florida it didn't really get cold so it was nice to wear summer clothes as my mother called them. I finished getting dressed and went downstairs to greet my mother.

"Good morning Amber."

"Morning mom."

Mom had placed a plate with pancakes bacon and eggs in front of me with a glass of orange juice. I started to eat when mom decided to talk to me.

"So are you excited for school?"

"Not really mom, I mean its my Senior year yeah but I'm not to excited." I said in a snooty tone.

"Oh I see, well hurry up and eat so you can go."

I finished my food and went back up to my room. I grabbed my backpack and car keys and headed out the door. I got into my cherry red corvette started then engine and smiled. Just as I was getting ready to pull out of the drive way my cell phone rang. I picked it up and looked at the screen and saw it was my dad. Now I'm very close to my dad I get whatever I want from him I'm daddy's little girl which comes in handy a lot. Mom and I however, don't get along we never really have.

"Hello"?

"Hey baby girl, how are you?"

"I'm good daddy just getting ready to go pick up Alana for our first day of school. How are you?"

"I'm good sweetheart just thought I'd call to tell you good luck with school and I'll call you later."

"Alright dad I love you."

"Love you too babe."

And just like that the phone call was over. The only really shitty part of having John Cena as your dad is that you never really get to see him. I've practically grown up with out him. The last time I saw him I was ten. I pulled out of the drive way and headed to Alana's house. Alana lived down town a ways so I had a little while to go. Alana Orton is my best friend her and I have been friends since we were two but that's because our dads are friends too which makes things a bit easy. I finally arrived at Alana's house and I parked the car and got out. I went up to the door and knocked and Samantha let me in with a smile.

"Hello dear, Alana will be down in a few minutes have a seat." She said pointing to the couch.

I sat on the couch and waited for Alana to come down stairs. While I was waiting my phone went off only this time I was getting a text message. I didn't recognize the number either.

*Text*

_Hey Amber, I'm watching you._

I was a bit freaked out. I ignored the message and smiled. Alana came down stairs in pretty much the exact same outfit as me.

"Alright mom I'm leaving, love you." Alana yelled toward the kitchen.

"Love you too sweetie." was all her mother said.

Alana was completely opposite from me she got along with her mother and absolutely hated her father. We got in the car and I took off towards the school.

"So how was your summer Amber?" Alana asked.

"Pretty boring I didn't really do much and I didn't find summer romance like I wanted too."

"Well mine was good I actually might of found someone who's not a complete ass."

"Oh really what's his name?" I asked.

"His name is Keith Levesque he's so sweet." Alana said with a smile.

I was in shock at first but then replied.

"You mean Paul's son?" (Triple H= Paul)

"Yeah that's the one." Alana said.

"Well good luck with that." Was my reply.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Alana asked.

"Nothing just don't worry about it."

"No I'm going to worry about it now tell me Amber."

"Alright I'm just on edge okay I haven't seen my dad in seven years and then out of the blue he decides to call me this morning, what the hell is that about?"

"I don't know Amber, I'm sorry."

"Why at least you got to see your dad this summer, you may hate him but at least he loves you and took time off to see you and your mom."

I pulled into the school parking lot and shut off my car. Alana got out of the car and took off.

*My thoughts*

_It figures I give her a ride and I don't get a thank you or a hug or anything. I'm getting really sick of her mooching off of me._

I got out of the car with my backpack. I locked my car and went to my first period class. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Now I know what you're thinking you're a Cena why are you going to a public school? Well the answer to that question is because my parents want me to have a normal life. Ha like that's going to happen. People stop me everyday mostly Freshman asking if they can have my dad's autograph. I just smile and walk off. The thing that my parents don't understand is I can't live a normal life being a Cena!


	2. Chapter 2

The first day of school was a bore, as it usually is. It was lunch time so I headed out to the parking lot when I bumped into someone. My books went flying and my bag hit me in the face. I grabbed my books and my bag and walked off I didn't even bother to say sorry or look at who I ran into. I walked over to my car unlocked it and got in. Just when I was about to start the engine my phone rang. I looked at the call id and saw that it was my dad I smiled and answered it.

"Hello?""Hey baby girl."

"Hi dad, what's up?"

"Oh nothing much just called to tell you that I've got a surprise for you."

"Really what is it?"

"Now if I told you it wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it?"

"No I guess not."

"It'll be there when you get home from school. I have to go. I love you baby girl."

"I love you too dad."

I hung up my phone and smiled.

My thoughts

"_This is great I wonder what dad got me? I'm so excited. I better not tell Alana though because she make a big deal out of it."_

I started my car and headed to Taco Bell. I ordered the Nacho Bell Grande and a Pepsi and sat down and ate it. I couldn't stop smiling I was so excited. I headed back to school and went to my next class which was Government. It was my last class of the day.

Government flew by and I was happy for that. I went to my locker threw my books inside it and headed out to my car. Of course Alana followed me.

We got into the car I started it and took off towards her house.

"So I'm really hating school." Alana said.

"How it's the first day what could be so bad?" I asked.

"I have way to many AP classes." Alana said.

"Well why are you even taking them?" I asked

"Because my mom's making me."

"Sorry."

I finally arrived at Alana's house. I hugged her and left for my house. I was so excited. I stared speeding until I got pulled over._"Oh great, just what I need."_ I thought to myself. I pulled my car over rolled down my window and waited for the police officer to come over.

"Afternoon can I have your license, registration, and proof of insurance please."

I reached over to the glove box and got my registration and insurance and pulled out my license and handed it to the officer.

"Here you go sir." I said with a smile.

"Alright it'll be just a minute I'm going to check your record."

The officer went over to his car and ran my paper work and shortly came back.

"Well everything looks good, and since this is your firs a fence I'm going to let you off with a warning."

I smiled at him and thanked him before driving off.

I finally got home with a smile on my face. I pulled my car into the garage locked it and headed inside.

"Hey Amber." Mom said with a grin

"Hey mom."

"How was school sweetie?"

"Fine, uh did anything come for me?"

"Nope not that I know of.""Alright I'll be up in my room." I sighed and headed upstairs to my room.

I was pretty tired so I decide to take a nap. I kicked off my flip flops and plopped down on my bed and fell asleep. I began having a dream but it wasn't an ordinary dream it was weird.

I woke up about 2 hours later to my mom yelling for me.

"Amber, Amber get down here!"

I ran down stairs and into the living room where my mom was.

"What's up mom, I was dead asleep."

"I've got a surprise for you."

"What is it?""Turned around."

I turned around and walked into the kitchen and saw my dad standing there.

"Daddy!" I said in tears.

"Hey baby girl."

"Oh dad I missed you, what are you doing here?"

"I missed you too sweetie and well I got some time off."

I looked up at him and smiled. I gave him a big hug.

"That's good how long are you staying?" I asked

"A few months." He replied.

I smiled again.

"This is great." I said with a smile.

"It is honey." Replied mom.

"Alright well I'm going back upstairs to do some homework."

"Alright baby girl."

I went upstairs with a smile on my face. This was the best surprise ever!


	3. Chapter 3

I was so happy that my dad was back. This meant I didn't have to fight with my mom anymore which made me extremely happy. I was finishing up some homework when my dad came up to my room. He knocked on the door.

"Come in" I yelled.

"Hey baby girl."

"Hey dad what's up?"

"Oh nothing sweet pea I just thought we could talk." He said with a smile.

"About what?" I asked

"You and I spending time together, I was thinking we could go to Paris for a few weeks." He replied with a grin.

"Dad that sounds like so much fun, but what about school?" I asked.

"Oh Amber, Please you're a Cena you can learn on the rode." He said with an even bigger grin.

I laughed a bit before replying.

"Well let's do it then dad." I said with a smile.

"Alright start packing we leave tomorrow morning."

"Alright, hey dad, what about mom? I mean she's going to be extremely jealous."

"Don't worry about her Amber I'll take care of her."

"Okay."Dad came over and kissed my forehead I smiled and gave him a hug as he left my room.

I wanted to tell someone but I didn't really know who to tell. I didn't want to tell Alana because she would spread it around the hole school and I didn't have too many friends I was a loner and I knew it. _"Oh well, I'll just keep it to myself."_ I thought. I went over to my closet and pulled out my suitcase. Then I went over to my oak wood dresser and started pulling clothes out of it. Everything from bras and panties to skirts and shirts. I placed everything in the suitcase zipped it up and smiled. I deiced to go downstairs which was a big mistake on my part. My parents were arguing. I couldn't really make out what they were saying so I sat towards the top of the stairs and listened.

*Fight*

"You're doing what!" My mom yelled

"You heard me Liz, I'm taking Amber to Paris, I haven't seen her in over seven years I want to do something with my baby girl before she decides to leave us." John replied.

"I can't believe you, every fucking time you come home John every time you take her away from me!"

"I do not take her away from you, You should hear some of the shit she has to say about you. She hates you Liz!"

"Oh yeah make me feel worse then I already do John." Liz said holding back tears.

"Well its true, You've never liked her EVER!"

"Whatever John, do whatever you fucking want with her I'm done! The second you get back don't expect to see me here I'm going to be gone, I 'm get a divorce from you!"

"Yeah okay."

I held my head in my hands. I couldn't believe it I couldn't believe my parents were going to get a divorce after 18 years of marriage.

I went back up to my room and put on my pajamas and went to bed. The news was just too much for me.

*The Next Day*

I got up a 6:00am and went downstairs. I had my bag and everything ready. I saw my dad sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. I walked over to him and patted his back.

"Hey daddy everything okay?" I asked concerned

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine just thinking." He replied.

"Oh okay, are you ready to go?" I asked

"Yeah let's go."

Dad and I walked to the car he put our bags in the trunk and we headed to the airport. The ride there was silent for a bit until I broke it.

"Dad, are you and mom getting a divorce?" I asked

It took dad a minute to answer me but then he replied.

"I don't know sweetie I really don't know."

We arrived at the airport. Dad parked the car grabbed our bags and we headed inside. We were in the airport for about twenty minutes when our flight was finally called. We grabbed our bags and boarded our flight.


	4. Chapter 4

The flight to Paris had been longer then I expected but dad kept telling me it was worth it. We had finally arrived in our hotel room dad got us a huge sweet.

"Well what do you think sweetheart?" Dad asked.

"Its amazing, we have a balcony and everything I love it." I said with a smile.

"Well good I'm glad." Dad said with a smile.

"I'm going to unpack and then we can go to dinner." I said with a smile.

"Alright." was dad's reply.

I went to my half of the room and unpacked all my stuff. Dad did the same. I went back out to the room where dad was at and I saw him sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

"Is everything alright dad?" I asked

"Huh yeah just thinking." Replied Dad

"Don't lie to me dad you know you can talk to me." I said with a smile.

Dad sighed and patted the spot next to him on the bed. I sat down next to him and listened to what he had to say.

"I'm worried about your mom and I."

"Dad, I think its meant to happen. I mean I know that you love mom and everything but if she's going to be a bitch and treat you this way then she deserves to loose you. Besides, I think she's just after your money." I said in a sympathetic tone.

Dad waited a minute and the responded.

"As much as I hate to say this Amber, I think you're right."

Dad stood up from the bed, took my hand and we went down to the lobby to get some dinner. As soon as dad and I got to the lobby dad was mobbed by a bunch of fans. We stopped and he took a few pictures and signed some autographs before we headed into the private room for our dinner. Some girl called me a bitch because I was hanging out with John Cena. I just laughed and walked off. Dad and I sat at a table in the corner. We were enjoying our meal when Randy Orton showed up. Dad got up and gave him a manly hug and I got up and hugged him.

"Hey Uncle Randy, what are you doing here?" I asked with a smile.

*NOTE: RANDY IS NOT REALLY AMBER'S UNCLE THEY ARE JUST CLOSE SINCE HIM AND JOHN ARE GOOD FRIENDS J*

"Well little miss Amber, I had a feeling your dad needed someone to talk to." He replied with a smile.

Dad smiled and then replied.

"Your Cena senses must have been tingling" Dad said with a laugh.

I laughed a little.

"Well I'm going to go up to the room . I'll see you in a bit." I told my dad and uncle Randy.

"Alright Pumpkin, stay safe." Replied Dad.

I went to my room and out to the balcony I smiled at the beauty of Paris. If only I could be a WWE Diva then I could experience this all the time. I was caught up in thought when Dad and Uncle Randy came back to the suit.

*Amber's Thoughts*

_I have to talk to dad about becoming a WWE Diva, I'm sure him and Uncle Randy wouldn't mind training me. This is something I really want to do."_

*End Amber's Thoughts*

I headed back into my room. I was stopped by Uncle Randy.

"Hey Uncle Randy, Is everything okay with dad?" I asked.

"Yeah he's just torn up about your mom." Randy said.

"Yeah well I can't blame him but she did bring this on herself." I said with a smile.

Uncle Randy laughed and then replied. "You sound just like your dad."

I laughed a bit.

"Yeah well you know. Hey Uncle Randy do you have a minute, there's something I want to talk to you about. Something important."

Uncle Randy smiled and patted my head.

"Of course I got time for my favorite Cena. Come over to my room I'm just down the hall."

"Alright I'll be there in a few."

I went into Dad's room with a smile.

"Did you enjoy sitting out there?" Asked dad.

"It was alright." I said with a smile.

"That's good." Dad said.

"Yeah, hey dad I'm going to go visit with Uncle Randy I'll be back in an hour."

Dad smiled and then replied. "Alright sweetheart."

I went over to Uncle Randy's room. I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

"Well Amber, come on in" He said with a smile.

I smiled and walked in and sat on the couch.

"So what's on your mind kiddo?" Asked Uncle Randy.

"Well…., I'm just going to come right out and say it, I want to be a WWE Diva."

I took a sigh of relief and awaited Uncle Randy's reply.

"Oh wow, that's some big news."

"Yeah." I said with a smile.

"So what do your need your Uncle Randy's help with?"

"Well I was wondering if you could train me." I said with a smile.

"Of course I can."I smiled.

"Awesome, oh can you do me a favor and keep this a secret form dad just for a bit."

Uncle Randy smiled at me and then kissed the top of my head before replying.

"Sure kiddo."


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a couple of days since I talked to Uncle Randy and he had kept his promise and didn't tell dad about what I wanted to do. It was 6 am and I woke up early I was heading to the gym to meet Uncle Randy. I put on a tank top and a pair of sweat pants and then wrote dad a note.

*Note*

Dear Dad,

I went to the gym to work out with Uncle Randy I'll be back in an hour or two. I love you.

Love,

Amber.

I went over to Uncle Randy's room and knocked on his door and waited for him to answer.

Randy: "You ready to go train sweetheart?"

I looked up at Uncle Randy and smiled.

"Yeah I'm all ready."

"Alright lets go then, we'll take my car. Uncle Randy said with a smile.

Uncle Randy and I headed out to his car and headed to the gym. I got into his 2011 Viper (Ha go figure he has a Viper.) put on my seat belt and we were off. While Uncle Randy was driving I stared out the window.

"Everything okay kiddo?" Uncle Randy asked.

"Oh yeah I'm just thinking." I replied.

"What are you thinking about kiddo?" Asked Uncle Randy.

"Just how Dad is going to take the news. I replied with a sigh.

Uncle Randy looked away from the road for a moment and looked at me with a smile.

"He'll be just fine." Uncle Randy replied.

I smiled back at him before replying.

"Yeah you're right Uncle Randy."

We finally arrived at the gym and I was ready to get this workout and training on. Uncle Randy and I left his car and headed into the gym.

"So what am I doing first?" I asked.

"Well first I want you to do some stretches." Uncle Randy said.

I smiled and went over to a corner of the gym and started stretching all my muscles. Uncle Randy soon came over and smiled.

"Alright now that you're all warmed up, I want you to jump rope." Uncle Randy said.

I smiled and grabbed the jump rope and did as I was told. Jumping rope was easy for me, plus I was in good shape anyways so it wasn't a total work out. After jumping rope I took a huge sip of water and then got into the ring.

"Alright I'm ready to get this shit started." I said with a smile.

Uncle Randy smiled and got into the ring with me.

"Alright, we're going to work on the basics first like headlocks, tackles, and punches." Uncle Randy said.

I smiled. And did pretty much everything I was told to do.

*Back at the hotel*

Dad found my note and simply smiled to himself.

"_That's my girl, always training and staying in shape." _Dad thought to himself.

Since dad was alone he deiced to shower and then head down to the lobby for some food.

*At the Gym*

Uncle Randy and I finished the basics and moved onto pin falls and submissions. After about an hour or so of working on everything Uncle Randy deiced to call it a day. I smiled at him a drank the rest of my water.

"Thanks for helping me Uncle Randy, it means a lot." I said with a smile.

Uncle Randy pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"No problem kiddo. So do you want to go get something to eat?" Asked Uncle Randy.

I smiled at him and then laughed.

"Uh duh, I'm starving you worked me to death." I said laughing and playfully slapped his arm.

Uncle Randy and I drove to McDonald's and got some food and ate in his car and then we headed to the hotel. Once we arrived at the hotel Uncle Randy parked his car and him and I walked into the hotel and towards the elevator. We headed our separate ways. I went into the room and was immediately looking for my dad.

"Dad, Dad, are you here?" I yelled.

I waited for a response and got nothing so I headed over to my suitcase grabbed some clean clothes and headed towards the bathroom to get a shower. After a nice long hot shower I got dressed and headed over to my bed. Boy was I beat. I plopped down on the bed and switched on the TV. I soon fell asleep until I was woke up by my phone. I had gotten another text message.

*Text Message*

_I'm still watching you Amber, you better be careful._

I looked at my phone and laughed. I heard dad come in and I smiled and ran to the door and hugged him.

"Hey Daddy." I said with a smile.

"Hey sweetie, did you have a good workout with Uncle Randy?" Dad asked.

"Yeah it was alright." I said with a smile.

"That's good." Dad replied.

I looked at Dad and sighed.

"Dad there's something we have to talk about."

Dad looked at me with curious eyes.

"What's on your mind?" Dad asked.

"Well, Uncle Randy has been training me to become a WWE Diva." I said with a sigh. I wasn't sure what Dad's reaction would be.

Dad's face turned red and he got a mad look in his eyes.

"WHAT! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME AMBER!" Dad yelled.

I looked at him and started crying. In between tears I let out a few words.

"I'm sorry Dad, but I knew you wouldn't approve or even bother to do it so I went behind your back and asked Uncle Randy." I said sobbing.

"You're right, I don't approve, this shit ends NOW!" Dad said in a mean tone.

I sighed and started crying more. I couldn't even stand being in the same room as my Dad. I grabbed my Ipod from my purse and headed out to the balcony.

*My thoughts*

_I can't believe Dad took it the way he did. I thought he'd be happy for me but I guess I was wrong. I need to talk to someone. Maybe I'll go see Uncle Randy."_

_*_End thoughts*

I came in from the balcony and saw that Dad was gone. I figure he must of gone to the bar to get drunk since it was his way of dealing with things. I grabbed my phone off my bed and then headed down the hall to Uncle Randy's room.


	6. Chapter 6

I arrived at Uncle Randy's room with tears in my eyes. I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

"Amber, honey what's wrong?" Uncle Randy asked pulling me into a hug.

All I could do was cry I walked to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Dad, yelled at me. He doesn't want me to be a WWE Diva Uncle Randy, What do I do?"

Uncle Randy sighed and then came and sat by me.

"Well kiddo there's only one thing you can do, keep doing what your doing. Fuck what everyone else says. Don't you live by any of the mottos your dad is always throwing around?"

I laughed and the smiled.

"You're right Uncle Randy, I'm still going to train and if Dad doesn't like it then that's too bad. When's the next house show?"

Uncle Randy looked at me and smirked.

"Well our next house show its tomorrow night. I think you'll be able to have a dark match against Kelly Kelly." Uncle Randy said with a smile.

I laughed and hugged Uncle Randy.

"Thanks Uncle Randy, I'm glad someone cares about me."

I gave Uncle Randy a kiss on the cheek and then left back to my room.

*Mine/Dad's Room*

Dad was still gone and I really didn't care. I headed over to my bed and fell asleep. Dad came into the room around 3 or 4 and woke me up.

John: "Amber, wake up."

I sat up in my bed turned on the light and rubbed my eyes.

"Dad, its 3 in the morning what the hell do you want?"

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier I was just caught off guard. If this is what you want to do then I won't stop you."

I sighed and looked at Dad with a smile.

"Well I talked with Uncle Randy tonight while you were out getting drunk and he said I'll have a dark match against Kelly Kelly tomorrow."

Dad smiled and hugged me.

"That's great baby girl. I know you'll win. Now get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning."

I smiled and kissed Dad on the cheek and then he covered me up and turned off the light.

*Next Day*

I woke up to a text message from Alana.

"_Amber, Dad told me all about your big match against that hoe Kelly Kelly Good luck, I'll be rooting for you."_

I smiled and texted her back.

"_Thanks hun, I just wish you could be here."_

Alana texted me back.

"_Don't worry I'll be there."_

I smiled and placed my phone on the night stand next to the lamp. I went over to my suit case and pulled out some clean clothes so I could go take a shower. I showered and got dressed into a blue tank top and a mini skirt with some heels.

"Are you ready for your first match?" Dad asked.

"Yes, I'm so nervous though. I don't even know what to wear." I laughed.

Dad laughed before replying. "That's what the wardrobe lady is for."

Dad and I arrived at the arena and we headed backstage. I dropped my bags off in Dad's locker room and then I went to go see the wardrobe lady. While I was on my way to wardrobe I ran into Natalya. I smiled and she smiled at me.

Natalya: "Hey, you must be Amber right?"

Amber: "Yeah that's me."

Natalya: "I heard you have a dark match against Kelly Kelly tonight. I hope you destroy that Barbie Doll."

I smiled before replying. "Don't worry Natalya I won't let you down."

I went and got dressed into a pink tank top and some matching booty shorts with my ring boots. I smiled and thanked the lady as I took off and went towards the gorilla.

Kelly's music played and she headed to the ring. I waited for my music to start. My theme song was "Smack You" by Kimberly Cole. I made my way to the ring and was cheered by some and booed by others just like dad.

*Note*

I'm not going to bore you with the details of the match since it is only her debut match.

Kelly won the match and I was extremely upset. I headed backstage with a frown on my face. I walked into Dad's locker room and grabbed my bags and headed to my car. I didn't say anything to Dad or anyone else. I drove to mine and Dad's hotel. I went up to our room and showered. After my shower I went to head to bed when Dad and Kelly Kelly aka Barbie Blank came up to the room. She was laughing up a storm.

Dad: "Oh Amber, this is Barbie, Barbie this is my daughter Amber."

I glared at her.

Amber: "I know who she is."

I walked back into the bathroom and slammed the door. I put my hair up into a pony tail and I slipped on my slippers and headed out.

I went down to the mini bar even though I wasn't old enough to drink all I had to do was tell people who my dad was and I pretty much got what I wanted.

While I was in the middle of drinking Uncle Randy came down to the bar.

Randy: "Are you sure your old enough for that?" He asked me.

I looked at him and smiled.

Amber: "How did you know I was even down here?" I asked.

Uncle Randy laughed before replying to my question.

Randy: " Amber, I'm your uncle Randy, I know everything."

I laughed before replying to him.

Amber: "I'm only here because Dad is up in the room with Barbie." It was hard for me not to vomit when I said her name.

Randy: "And you really think drinking is going to solve your problems, Amber?"

Amber: "Well what else am I suppose to do?"

Randy: "Why don't you come stay in my room tonight."

I sighed and walked back to Uncle Randy's room with him.


End file.
